Contagious Love
by bad13
Summary: Tarina Babineaux is best friends with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. She, and Stiles, help Scott with his werewolf problem. What will happen if Tarina falls in love with a werewolf? And will anyone figure out Tarina's secret?


**Chapter 1: It All Started With a Bite**

**This is my first Teen Wolf story, so I hope you all will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Teen Wolf or its characters, only Tarina Verity Xylona Babineaux.**

Tarina Verity Xylona Babineaux was on her computer while jamming to Maroon 5 through her speakers, when she heard someone downstairs. Tarina climbed out of her bed and tiptoed downstairs. She knew her parents weren't home because they were in Greece and won't be back until next week. Tarina grabbed a knife from the knife holder and walked to the living room. She saw a dark figure facing away from her. Tarina raised the knife to stab the intruder when the figure turned around.

"AH!" the intruder screamed. "Wow, wait! Tarina, it's me! Stiles!"

Tarina dropped the knife and glared at Stiles. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were an intruder!"

"You weren't answering your phone. You and Scott have a problem with answering your phones." Stiles said.

"Scott?" Tarina asked.

"Right here." Scott walked from behind her.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Tarina asked again.

"Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, even state police."

"For what?" Tarina asked. She was really annoyed that Stiles and Scott broke into her house.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods. It was a girl."

"So what's the big deal? It's just a dead body." Tarina shrugged.

"You didn't let me finished. They only found half."

"And why do you need me?" Tarina asked.

"Because I, and Scott, want you to come."

Tarina looked at Scott then looked at Stiles. "I have better things to do."

"Like study? Come on Tarina. Do it for us. Plus, your parents aren't even home. You're not going to get in trouble."

Tarina took a deep breath. "Okay, but let me get change first." Tarina walked to her room and changed into a black long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, black boots, black hat, and a black jacket.

Tarina walked back downstairs and saw Stiles and Scott looking at her.

"What? Never saw me in all black before?" Tarina exit her house and jumped in Stiles's jeep.

It took the three of them no time to go to the Beacon Hills Preserve because Tarina lived in the woods.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You always bitch about nothing happening in this town." Stiles said, moving towards the preserve.

"I was just trying to get a good sleep before practice."

"And I don't want to be tired when I go to the dance studio." Tarina said.

"Yeah because sitting on the bench is such an effort." Stiles said to Scott and looked at Tarina. "And you still have to do your dance recital, which I'm going to."

"I'm playing this year." Scott said, "I'm making first line."

"That's the spirit." Said Stiles.

"Yo Stiles, which body are we looking for?" Tarina asked.

"I didn't even think about that." Stiles answered.

"Yeah and what if the killer is still out here?" Scott asked.

"Also stuff that I didn't think about."

"If we get caught, I'm going to kill you two." Tarina glared at Stiles and Scott.

"And that's why I like you, Tarina." Stiles smiled.

"You're so nice." Tarina rolled her eyes.

The three of them began to climb a hill. Scott had to step and use his inhaler. Stiles got down on the ground and Scott and Tarina followed. They saw the officers in the distance.

"Come on!" Stiles made a run for it.

"Stiles!" Scott and Tarina yelled then followed.

They ran to catch up with him, but Stiles was fast. Tarina stopped to help Scott.

"Stiles!" Tarina yelled, but shut up when she saw an officer. She moved Scott and her behind a tree.

"This delinquent belongs to me." Mr. Stilinski said to the officer.

"Dad, how are you?" Stiles asked through the awkward moment.

"So you listened to all my phone calls?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"No. Not the boring ones."

"Where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Scott and Tarina? Scott and Tarina wanted a good night sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me."

Mr. Stilinski shined his flashlight around the area where Scott and Tarina were hiding. "Scott? Tarina? You out there? Scott? Tarina?"

Scott and Tarina took a deep breath when Mr. Stilinski shined the flashlight away from them.

"Well young man, I'll walk you back to your car and you and I will have a conversation called invasion of privacy."

The two of them walked away.

"Well, there's our ride." Tarina groaned.

"Let's go." Scott said.

Tarina followed Scott. Tarina was a little freaked out about the woods at night, so she linked arms with Scott. They continued walking until a herd of deer ran towards them. Scott pushed Tarina down on the ground and hovered over her. After the deer, Scott searched for his inhaler.

"Did you see it?" Scott asked.

"No, I was paying attention to the deer herd." Tarina answered.

Scott continued to search for his inhaler until he heard a growl. Scott and Tarina turned around and saw a huge wolf with red eyes glaring at them.

"Tarina, run!' Scott pushed Tarina to run.

She turned around and saw the wolf on top of Scott and bit him.

"Hey!" Tarina threw a rock at it.

The wolf growled and was about to attack her when he turned around and ran away.

Tarina glared at it then ran to Scott. "Scott, are you alright?" Tarina asked him.

"Yeah," he grunted. He got up and looked at the bite.

"You better go to the hospital." Tarina said.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Scott and Tarina walked out of the woods and went separate ways.

When Tarina closed the front door, she walked into her room and fell on to her bed. "Werewolf." Tarina mumbled.

The next day was the first day back to school. Tarina was in her room getting dressed when she saw her phone. She didn't even look at her phone when she got in. She saw twenty missed calls Stiles and two missed calls from Lydia Martin, her other best friend.

Tarina walked out of her house and into her purple Camaro. It took her fifteen minutes to get to Beacon Hills High School. When she arrived, she saw Lydia waiting for her.

"There you are. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Lydia asked.

"I was busy last night." Tarina answered. It was a lie, Tarina was busy last night. When she arrived home, she did some research on the internet and went down to the basement to look at the books.

"You were on a date?" Lydia smiled.

"No." She shook her head.

They continued walking to the school and passed Stiles and Scott. They were probably talking about what happened last night.

After first period, Lydia and Tarina walked down the hallway together. They stopped in front of the new girl at her locker.

"Killer jacket." Lydia complemented. "Where you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer at a boutique back in San Francisco." The girl answered.

"You're my new best friend." Lydia said.

"Hey, what about me?" Tarina teased.

Jackson came out of nowhere and kissed Lydia. Tarina and the new girl looked away.

"Hey Tarina." Jackson smiled.

"Hey Jackson." Tarina smiled back.

"So, there's a party Friday night at my house and you should come." Jackson said to the new girl.

"No, I can't. There's a family night this Friday." The new girl answered. "Thanks for asking."

"Hey, there's a lacrosse practice today." Lydia said. "You should come."

The new girl nodded and walked with Jackson, Lydia, and Tarina.

"By the way, my name is Tarina."

"My name is Allison."

At the lacrosse field, Tarina, Lydia, and Allison sat together on the stands. Allison and tarina watched as Coach Finstock was talking to Scott.

"Who is that?" Allison asked.

"Hm?" Lydia looked at Scott. "I'm not sure who he is."

"That's Scott McCall." Tarina answered Allison.

"You know him?" Lydia asked.

"Yes." Tarina continued to watch the boys practice.

She groaned when Scott got hit on the head with the ball, but cheered when he caught the next ball.

"He's really good." Allison said.

"Yeah, really good." Lydia agreed.

Then Jackson cut through the line and threw the ball to Scott.

"WOW!" Tarina jumped up and cheered when Scott caught it.

She saw Scott looking at Allison and Allison looking at Scott.

After school, Tarina was about to drive to the dance studio, but she saw Stiles and Scott walking up to her.

"Tarina!" both yelled.

"What do you two idiots want? I have to go to the studio."

"We're going to the preserve again." Stiles said.

"Why?" Tarina asked.

"I need to find my inhaler." Scott answered.

"Fine."

Tarina followed Stiles and Scott to the preserve.

"I don't know how I did it." Scott began to talk. "I had all the time in the world to catch that ball. And it's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff that I can't hear and smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles asked. "Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said.

"I don't have mint mojito…" Stiles pulled out the gum from his pocket.

"And Japanese Cherry Blossom on Tarina."

"That's creepy." Tarina mumbled.

They continued walking through the woods.

"So this started happening from the bite?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's like an infection and my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked.

"You know what; I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said.

The three of them stopped walking.

"You're serious?" Scott asked, getting nervous.

"Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy." Tarina grinned. She knew what Stiles was doing, so she joined in.

"What's that? Is it bad?" Scott asked.

"It's the worse." Tarina said. "It comes once a month and on the full moon."

Tarina and Stiles looked at each other and howled.

Scott looked at them then walked away.

"Look, you were the one that heard a howl last night."

"Tarina did to." Scott said.

Stiles looked at Tarina. "Did you really?"

"I don't know what I heard last night." Tarina said.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott said.

"I know! You're a werewolf!"

Tarina hit Stiles's shoulder. "That's not funny Stiles."

"I'm kidding." Stiles rubbed his shoulder.

Scott then stopped. "I could have sworn I dropped it here. I saw the body and the inhaler was right here."

"The killer could have moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Scott groaned.

Stiles looked up and saw a man standing a few feet away from them.

The guy began to walk towards them. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

"Not all of the land belongs to you, Derek." Tarina said.

Scott and Stiles looked at her.

"Stay out of this, Tarina." Derek said, looking at Stiles and Scott.

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

"Yeah, we were looking for something, but-" Scott began to say.

"Do you know where an inhaler is at?" Tarina asked Derek.

Derek looked at her then threw the inhaler at Scott and left.

"I have to get to work." Scott said.

"And I have to go to dance practice."

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. He's only a few years older than us. Do you remember?" Stiles asked.

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family dies ten years ago in a fire." Tarina answered.

"What is he doing back?"

"I don't know." Stiles shrugged.

The three of them walked out of the woods. Stiles and Scott went to Stiles's jeep and Tarina went to her car.

It was dark outside and raining when Tarina walked out of the dance studio.

"Shit." Tarina mumbled. She forgot that it was going to rain, so she didn't have an umbrella.

Tarina fumbled with her keys then the keys dropped to the ground.

"Perfect." Tarina mumbled again.

When Tarina stood up again, she saw a figure behind her through the window. She turned around and let out a shriek.

"Derek! What the hell?!"

"Your friend, Scott." Derek glared.

"Yeah, he's a werewolf just like you." Tarina glared back.

Derek was a little surprise on that comment.

"Yeah, I know what you are." Tarina grinned. "And I know that it was an alpha that night. Not you."

"Stay out of this, Tarina."

"I was in this since the day I saw your uncle turned into a werewolf."

"Go home, Tarina." Then Derek went to his black Camaro and drove off.

"Who does he think he is?" Tarina asked herself. "But he's still sexy as ever." Tarina got in the car and drove off.

Tarina was walking in the hallway after school to go to the lacrosse field when Jackson stopped her.

"Tarina."

"Yes Jackson?" Tarina was good friends with Jackson, but he sometimes get on her nerves.

"Where is McCall getting his juice?" Jackson asked.

Tarina was confused. "What?"

"McCall was good at lacrosse practice. That wasn't supposed to happen. So, where is he getting his juice?"

"Scott is not taking steroids, Jackson. He was practicing all summer." Tarina explained.

Jackon nodded and backed away from Tarina. "This isn't over. McCall is taking something and I will find out." Jackson walked away and headed towards the lacrosse field.

"What was that all about?" Allison asked, walking behind Tarina.

"I don't know." Tarina shrugged. "Let's go so you can drool over Scott."

Allison laughed and bumped shoulders with Tarina.

At the lacrosse field, Allison and Tarina sat together and watched the boys. She saw Jackson trying to get the ball away from Scott, and Scott dodging the other players. Tarina was not surprised when Scott three the ball in the goal really easily. She, and the rest of the audience, stood up and clapped for him. He just made first line. Tarina walked to Stiles while Allison went to Scott.

"Hey." Tarina said.

"Hey." Stiles said.

"Scott did really well."

"Yeah, and that's the problem."

Tarina knew what he was talking about, but played it off. "What's wrong?"

"Can you come to my house tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

"Um…sure." Tarina looked at the time.

"I have to go. Dance Practice."

"Okay, bye." Stiles waved.

Tarina was doing her jazz dance routine when she heard someone clapping. She turned around and saw Derek sitting on a bench.

"Are you stalking me now?" Tarina asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Derek said.

"Well that's new. The great Derek Hale wanted to come see little old me." Tarina smiled.

"I just wanted to see if the alpha was around here."

"That was a lame excuse." Taarina picked up her towel and water bottle and walked to the door. "Derek, I know that you don't care, but I'm going to have my dance recital next week, so I was wondering if you can come."

'…I'll think about it."

Tarina smiled and walked out of the dance studio.

The next morning, Tarina woke up bright and early to go to Stiles's house. She didn't understand why he wanted her to go to his house, but whatever makes him happy.

Tarina walked in the house and up to his room and saw him on the computer.

"So, what do you want?" Tarina asked.

"Tarina!' Stiles jumped out of his seat. "You got to read this!"

"How much Adderall did you take?" then Tarina paused. "You know what? Don't answer that."

Tarina walked over to Stiles's computer and saw pictures and paragraphs on werewolves.

"Just wait for Scott and I'll explain everything." Stiles explained to her.

"Okay." Tarina sat down on Stiles bed and picked up a random book.

Fifteen minutes later Scott walked in.

"Get in here, you have to see this." Stiles quickly said. "I've been up all night reading websites, books, and all this information."

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked the same question that Tarina asked.

"A lot, doesn't matter, listen."

"Oh, is this about the body? They found out who did it." Scott said as he sat down on the bed with Tarina.

"No, they are still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"Oh, they guy in the woods we saw the other day?" Scott asked.

"I don't even know why they are questioning him." Tarina defended him. "He didn't even do anything. He wouldn't kill the girl."

"Yeah, whatever, but that's not it." Stiles said.

"What then?" Scott asked.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles explained. "The wolf bite in the woods. I started doing all of the reading; do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"It's a signal when a wolf's alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, it means others could have been nearby, maybe even a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked.

"No, werewolves." Stiles answered.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott told him.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott said.

"No, you made an incredible shot. I mean, the way you moved, your speed, and your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses and didn't even think that I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore!"

"Dude, I can't think about this right now! We'll talk tomorrow." Scott said.

"What? No, the full moon is tonight! Don't you get it?" Stiles demanded.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl that I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you trying to ruin it?!" Scott asked.

"I'm trying to help you." Scott said.

Tarina can sense the angry off of Scott. He needed to calm down before someone gets hurt. "Scott, calm down."

"You're cursed Scott, and you know it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It will also just happen to be when your blood lust will be at its peak." Stiles explained.

"Blood lust?" Scott asked.

"Your urge to kill." Stiles and Tarina said.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles, Tarina." Scott said.

"You have to hear this," Stiles grabbed a book off of his desk. "The change can be caused by anger or by anything that raises your pulse. All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You've got to cancel this date; we're going to call her right now."

"Stiles, don't." Tarina tried to warn him as Stiles searched through Scott's backpack for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded.

"I'm canceling the date." Stiles answered.

"No!" Scott shouted. "Give it to me!" Scott grabbed Stiles and slammed him against the wall, raising his fist to punch him.

"Scott!" Tarina cried out as she tried to pull Scott away from Stiles. "Stop it!"

Scott turned and hit the desk chair then pushed Tarina away from him. Tarina landed on the bed then rolled to the floor.

Scott looked from the chair, to Tarina, and to Stiles. "I'm sorry. I've got to get ready for that party." He moved away from Stiles. Scott picked up his bag and walked towards the door. He looked back at Stiles and Tarina. "I'm sorry."

"Tarina, are you okay?" Stiles asked when he helped her up.

"I'm fine."

Stiles picked up his chair and froze.

"What is it?" Tarina asked. She walked towards Stiles and gasped.

On the chair was three claw marks.

"_Wear the short purple lace dress."_ Lydia told Tarina through the phone.

"I'm going to a house party, not a club." Tarina laughed.

"_This could be your last party. When your parents come back, they will keep you locked up in your house."_

"Maybe this year will be different." Tarina said.

Tarina's parents are extremely protective of Tarina. They usually tell her to go to school, then to the dance studio, and then straight home.

"Lydia, I'll talk to you at the party."

"_Alright. Bye."_

"Bye." Tarina hung up.

She took a quick shower, put on her purple lace dress, fixed her makeup and hair, and drove to the party.

When she arrived, she saw Scott and Allison.

"Allison, Scott, hey!" Tarina smiled and hugged Allison.

"Hey Tarina!" Allison smiled.

Tarina glanced at Scott and saw him looking at someone. She saw Derek watching them from the corner of the area.

"I'll talk to you all later." Tarina walked off and headed to the drinks.

"Tarina, you came!"

Tarina glanced over at Danny. "Yeah, Lydia begged me to come."

"Well it looks like she's occupied." They saw Jackson and Lydia grinding and kissing each other.

Tarina then saw Scott walking away from Scott.

"Danny, I'll talk to you later. Something came up."

"Okay. See you later."

Tarina walked towards Allison. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Allison answered. "We were dancing, and then he left. Did I do something wrong?" Allison looked like she wanted to cry.

"No, you didn't do anything. Scott cares about for you. He probably has a headache."

Allison nodded then walked outside with Tarina behind her.

"Allison!"

Tarina and Allison saw Derek walking up to them. Tarina raised an eyebrow; she knew Derek was up to something.

"I'm a friend of Scott. He told me to drive you home," Derek put on a fake smile.

Allison looked at Tarina to see if he was telling the truth.

"Derek is a good friend, Allison." Tarina said, watching Derek. "He will take you home. I have to run an errand." Tarina waved at Allison and climbed into her car.

Tarina knew that Scott was in the woods, but also knew that Derek will look after him. So she went straight home.

Tarina got out of the shower and put on her pajamas. She walked inside her room while humming a tune. She sensed someone in her room and turned around.

"Derek! What the hell?! Why can't you use the front door?"

Derek looked at her, "Nice PJs."

Tarina looked down at her clothes and blushed. It was a Hello Kitty tank top and short shorts.

"What are you doing here?" Tarina asked.

"I found Scott."

"And?"

"He got attacked by hunters."

Tarina gasped. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, but Chris Argent shot him with a crossbow."

"Oh my god." Tarina muttered then looked at him. "And why are you telling me this? Don't tell me you came here just to see me."

"You of all people know more about the Argents." Derek answered. "And the fact that you are friends with Allison."

"She is nice. Plus, she doesn't know anything about werewolves. I think her parents don't want her involved in this."

"Just like your parents."

"But my parents stopped a long time ago and you know that."

"Who knows, they might come walking back into it when they get here."

"They will now." Tarina glared. "Derek, I think you should leave."

Derek nodded and jumped out of her window.

Tarina closed and locked her window. "What have I gotten myself into?" she mumbled.

On Monday, Tarina woke up with the smell of pancakes. Tarina walked downstairs and saw her mother, Francesca Babineaux, at the stove and her father, Dorian Babineaux, drinking coffee at the dinner table.

"Um…hey." Tarina said, feeling awkward.

"I didn't know you two were back."

"We came in last night." Dorian said.

"You were sleeping like a baby. So we didn't want to disturb you." Francesca said, putting the pancakes on Tarina's plate. "Eat up so you want be late for school."

Tarina nodded and ate.

"Your mother and I heard news about a body was found." Dorian began to talk.

"Yeah." Tarina said. "They didn't find the other half of the body."

"Tarina, we want you to be safe." Francesca said.

"Please tell me you want keep me prison again?"

"Tarina!" Dorian looked at her, sternly.

"We don't keep you prison." Francesca shook her head. "We want you safe."

"Mom, I am careful. Trust me. Now I have to go before I am late for school." Tarina kissed her mom and dad on the cheek and exit the house.

"Francesca?" Dorian glanced at her.

"Yes Dear?"

"Do you get the feeling that Tarina is hiding something?"

"Yes Dear." Francesca sipped on her coffee and looked out of the window.

**This is the first chapter and I hope you all like it.**


End file.
